1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for programming and controlling the operation of a washing machine. The washing machine is provided with a set of pre-programmed slates, each including a number of different cycles. Each slate is specifically designed for use in a particular environment, for optimal cleaning of a specific type of fabric used in that environment. Although the system is installed with a specific slate, the system is designed to allow for the use of additional slates. Additionally, the individual cycles present in a slate may be selected from among all of the cycles present in all of the slates. Furthermore, the specific parameters and functions of each cycle may be re-programmed on site.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Automatic commercial washing machines have traditionally been operated from stored programs selected through manually actuated buttons or knobs. There is known in the art of washing machines a large number of electronic control systems which arrive from the factory with a variety of settings. These settings often include wash temperatures and time settings for various operations performed by the washing machine. Commonly present in modern washing machines are settings which optimally clean different fabrics. Depending upon the type of fabric chosen, the settings direct the various operations of the washing machine. It is also known in the art to provide on-premise laundry systems with pre-programmed operational cycles. Frequently, these pre-programmed operational cycles are organized into a series of slates which gives a user a number of different cycles from which to choose.
Because the cycles are pre-programmed at the factory, each machine is specifically designed for a particular environment. Typically, a machine will be pre-programmed with cycles relating to the types of fabric usually found in that environment. For example, a machine may be programmed with a slate directed to the fabrics found in a hotel, hospital, restaurant, or health club. Because the types of soiled fabrics differ in each environment, each slate will be specifically tailored to the types of fabric used and typical stains found on the fabrics in that environment.
The machines come pre-installed with a specific slate of cycles. For example, if a machine is to be used in a hospital, the cycles from which the user may choose are pre-programmed to optimally clean the fabrics typically used in a hospital setting. If the machine were to be used in a health club, the cycles may differ because the typical fabrics and stains encountered in a health club differ from that of a typical hospital. Therefore, the various cycles available are preset at the factory or by the installer depending upon the expected location and use environment of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,704, to Elzind teaches incorporating a microprocessor based control system into a washing machine in order to allow the changing of cycles after installation. The system replaces the pre-existing manual operation push buttons with a module connected to an automatic controller. The controller includes a circuit which incorporates a series of manual push buttons. Through the manual push buttons, the user is able to select between various wash programs. The controller also includes a removable and replaceable solid-state memory card which stores multiple wash programs. These memory cards, once inserted into a memory card drive present on the machine, provide multiple wash programs to the machine, allowing the archiving and up loading of various wash programs. Although the system allows the change of the various programmed wash cycles, the selection of wash cycles is limited to those present on the memory cards. Additionally, such as system requires external peripherals to add additional settings.
In any event, users are limited to the current slate programmed into the machine. Although it may be possible to load other cycles into the machine, it is difficult to change each of the cycles for optimal use in another environment. Additionally, a new slate of cycles cannot be easily loaded into the machine. Furthermore, with conventional washing machines, changing the individual parameters, other than a single wash cycle, is difficult at best.